


The Answer

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sam Proposes to Jessica, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Sam proposes to Jessica on a cold winter day
Relationships: Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Answer

Small snowflakes melted on her reddened face. Jessica had a white knitted hat sitting lazily on her head, her soft blond hair was slipping out of the back. The loose-fitting black coat became a small dress over her jeans. The hands covering her face were well-manicured with white nail polish. There was a big goofy grin plastered on his face as his knee seemed to freeze on the cold ground. His worn jeans were quickly soaked through from the snow but that didn’t matter. That coat that looked like he fished it out of a dumpster at goodwill didn’t matter. All that mattered was her answer.


End file.
